The Lost Wolf
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Drew wakes up one day to find that he isn't in his world anymore, but a completely different one! And guess who finds him? Drew, of course! Well, the OTHER Drew, anyway. Will he be able to help Drew find a way home, or will he be stuck there forever? And, is something going on in the Pokemon World?
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Wolf

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Readers, another of my stories, except this is a Wereworld crossover! My first, too, so NO FLAMES! This is also set before the 2nd book but after the first one in the Wereworld world. Anyway, the Drew from the Wereworld series somehow gets transported to the Pokemon World and the Drew there finds him. But, why is Drew(Wereworld) there? Is something happening in the Pokemon World that needs his help? And why was Drew(Pokemon) the first person he met there? Is it fate, or is it something else?<strong>

* * *

><p>Drew awoke to the sight of sunlight streaming from the south and into his eyes. Wait, wasn't he sleeping in his cot on Count Vega's ship? This didn't make any sense. He shielded his eyes from the sunlight, which seemed to be coming from a sunset (how long had he been out?), and looked around. He still had the clothes he had worn the night before and his Wolfshead sword in its scabbard on his belt, but those were the only familiar things (besides that he had completely healed and that the bandages were gone). He seemed to be in a forest of some kind, obviously not the Dyrewood. Where was he, then? Suddenly, then bushes to his right started to shake and rustle. He instinctively reached for his sword, eyes trained on the bush. Where ever he was, he knew he shouldn't let his guard down. He had learned that the hard way with Vega. Soon, <em>something<em> came out of the bushes. Drew had no idea what it was, even with his knowledge. It looked like a white-furred wolf, except it didn't have a snout, it had a blade attached to the left side of its face, its tail was also a similar blade, and its tail, claws, and face were dark blue. It looked at him and blinked in surprise. Drew didn't feel anything threatening coming from the creature, so he slowly pulled his hand away from his sword, but was still tense. He didn't know if this thing, whatever it was, would attack him.

"Absol! Absol, where are you?" Drew heard the faint call of someone. The creature's eyes glinted in recognition at the voice and it turned to the origin of it. But, it looked back at him with its head tilted to the side. Was it worried about him? He didn't have time to figure it out before the creature called back to the voice. The creature seemed to be yelling the same word the person had yelled, Absol.

_Could this creature talk? _he thought,_ Well, if it can, I wouldn't be surprised. I think. _After a while, Drew heard more rustling coming from the bushes behind the creature and put his hand around the hilt of his sword, just in case it might be an even more threatening creature. He was surprised to find a boy come out of the bushes, and the boy was as surprised as he was. The boy had grass-green hair (VERY unusual), green eyes that matched his own, a short-sleeved purple coat, a black long-sleeved shirt, lighter-green pants, and very dark-green shoes. The boy also seemed to be around his age or younger. The boy blinked before saying: "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Drew said, sitting up. He had just realized he had been lying down the whole time. "Is that creature your pet?" The boy looked at the creature.

"I guess you could say that. You aren't from around here, are you?" he said. Drew nodded.

"No, I'm not. Could you please tell me where I am?"

"You're on Route 121 in the Hoenn Region, close to my home, LaRousse City." Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Route 121? Hoenn? LaRousse City? Where _am_ I?" he muttered, mainly to himself. The boy and the creature looked at each other and shrugged before looking back at Drew.

"By the way, mister, what's your name?" the boy asked.

"Drew." The boy blinked in surprise at his answer.

"Drew? My name's Drew, too." the boy said. Drew looked at him as the creature looked between the two, confused.

"Sol?" it said. Drew patted the creature's head gently.

"Don't worry, Absol. I think we'll be able to sort this out, but please don't run off again." he said. The creature, known as Absol, nodded.

"Your pet is an Absol? I've never heard or seen one before." the other Drew said, looking at Absol.

"Well, if you come to my camp, I'm sure we can explain everything to each other." grass-haired Drew said. The teen nodded. They both followed Absol to Drew's camp, which seemed very similar to the ones Drew used to set up in his days as a fugitive.

* * *

><p>After a long explanation on grass-haired Drew's part, Drew thought about it all and gave it good thought before telling his story to the boy. Based on what he had told him, Drew surmised that grass-haired Drew could be trusted and that he wasn't in danger of getting killed here. After his explanation, grass-haired Drew looked hard into the fire and Absol cast a worried glance at his master.<p>

"Willem, if it's alright that I call you that," Drew started, getting a nod from the teen in agreement and to go on, "Do you think... do you think that something's going on here that needs your help? Like... like that there might be Werelords here too?"

Willem thought about it for a while before voicing his opinion, "Honestly, Drew, I have no idea myself. I just want to get home, but if you're right, I'll need to help your people. I'm the only one in this world who knows how to control my power that we know of, so I'll be a great help to any Werelords we encounter."

"Then I guess we'll have to stick together from now on." Drew smirked, before it faded into a sad smile, "But, I've got lots of stuff to do and you'll just get dragged around with me. Plus, you have no clue about this world. I wish I could help you-"

"You can, Drew." Willem said, cutting the green-haired boy off, "I just need to get used to what you do and we'll be off in no time with no setbacks."

"Well, lucky for you, I'm not doing contests this year, since I'm taking a break." Drew explained, "We'll be able to travel to the five regions and look around for both your way home and for more Werelords. But," He held up a teasing finger, "_You'll _have to go by my rules, since I know this place much better than you do. First of all, you need new clothes. If anyone catches you in that outfit here, they'll get suspicious. Second, we need to make up a background for you."

"Background?" Willem asked. Drew nodded.

"A background is another word for your past. To get people from not being suspicious, we have to give you a new past. I suggest that you're my hometown cousin who doesn't like to do Pokemon battles, Contests, or anything of the sort, but you know the basics if you were in a battle."

"That's a good idea, except for one thing."

"What?"

"I don't know how to do a pokemon battle."

"I'll teach you that tomorrow, once we get packed up and ready. Anyway, you can keep your real name, since very few people know it. If I called you Drew, it'd rouse more suspicions, since my name is also Drew. And you can keep your last name, too. There's just two more things I need to ask."

"What are they?"

"First of all, could you teach me how to fight if I was surrounded?" Drew asked sheepishly, "You see, I don't know how to fight anything except Contest battles, so if I could learn to fight on my own, that would be a big help in the adventure we're going to have."

"I don't mind teaching you, but we'll have to use branches instead of swords since I only have my Wolfshead. What's your second question?"

"Do you know how to get away from fangirls?"

"Fan-whats?" Drew sighed. That had been what he was afraid of.

"I'll explain, but I hope we don't encounter them..." he said, before telling Willem. As it went, the teen's face soon started changing from interest to horror.

"They sound more vicious than Leopold, though they really aren't." he said after Drew finished.

"I have no idea what Leopold's like, but I'll agree with you there. The reason I asked before was because I, as a famous Coordinator, is always chased by them. So, if we're going to be traveling together, you'll need to know how to avoid them. They're the main reason why I always check the cities I'm going to _before_ I go to them. If I didn't, I wouldn't know where the best places to hide would be!" That comment made both of them laugh a little and Absol let out a happy bark. Soon, they calmed down and Drew offered to share his food with Willem. The teen kindly took up the offer (as he noticed he felt like he hadn't eaten in days) and they talked while they ate. Drew had also brought out his other pokemon (which were Roserade, Masquerain, Flygon, and Butterfree) and let them eat as well. The pokemon seemed to be interested in Willem, too. He also learned of Drew's friends (especially May) and nearly choked on his food after hearing about how much the girl can eat.

"And she's _skinnier_ than _you_?!" he asked, stupefied. The grasshead let out a small laugh at the look on Willem's face and nodded. Soon, they finished and Willem got a closer look at Drew's pokemon.

"Your pokemon really seem to like me." he said, rubbing Flygon's head softly. The pokemon let out a small caw and nuzzled back.

"I don't know why they do, but I have to agree. You seem to have a way with them that I never had." Drew said, observing. Roserade was in his lap while Absol was lying by his side, both of them looking at Willem.

"I have no idea why this happens, either, but- it just happens. Animals seem content around me all the time, except when a predator or something else that's sinister is near. That's when they start not listening to me." he said, reaching up to stroke Butterfree, who was on his head. The pokemon let out a happy sound and held onto his head a little more. Drew chuckled, covering his big smile behind his hand. He hadn't seen his pokemon this happy in quite a while. The only ones who seemed happy were Masquerain and Absol, but only when they met up with May's Beautifly and Glaceon.

"Mas! Mas!" Masquerain said, flying around Willem's head before nuzzling him in the chest. The black-haired teen chuckled at the pokemon's antics. Soon, though, they all had to be returned so that Drew and Willem could sleep. They all let out sounds of disappointment until Drew said that they would get to see Willem tomorrow, then they went into their balls happily.

"They're attracted to you like Combees are to honey." Drew said, "By the way, Combees are pokemon, just so you know. What you don't want to encounter is the evolved form of the girls, Vespiquin. Now _that's_ a nasty pokemon." Afterwords, they both settled down to sleep. Drew had also let Willem borrow an extra sleeping bag he had with him, so that he wouldn't have to sleep on the ground.

"Drew," Willem said tentatively, "Your world... this one... it sounds so much happier than mine. I _am_ homesick, but this place makes me feel happier than I ever did back home. For once, I wish I could stay here."

"Maybe you can. While we're looking for Werelords and trying to find a way to get you home, you'll have the chance to sleep, eat, and do other things here that you've done before and several things you haven't. But you might change your mind, though, when you see the bad side of this world. The evil teams roaming each region, the pokemon being mistreated horribly by them..." Drew shivered, "Trust me when I say that you might change your mind." He then put out the fire before going over to his sleeping bag and settling in it, almost instantly going to sleep. Willem frowned. He knew what being hurt was like, physically at least, but why did Drew say that he might not want to stay? Had something happened in the boy's past to disturb him so badly, or was it just stories the boy had heard? Willem wasn't sure, but he had the feeling that the former was the right answer. If so, then what had happened?

_I don't have time to think over that now._ he thought, _Tomorrow's going to be a big day for me. Probably for Drew, too. And I also need to keep my sword out of sight as well, since they probably don't use sword here, either. _Willem gave a small smile before he closed his eyes, going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes! I. HAVE. FINISHED. THE. FIRST. CHAPTER!<em>  
><strong>

**_Drew: Good for you._**

**_Me: Stop being a sour puss. You're just jealous of Willem because he's had a better adventure than you.  
><em>**

**_Drew: I AM NOT!_**

**_Me: Now you're starting to sound like May or Dawn when you or Paul tease them, not to mention Misty and Ash during their fights. Speaking of Ash, he's been on more adventures than Willem, so the one you should be jealous of is him._**

**_Drew: ...I hate you when you're right. And, by the way, when are you going to continue your other stories? This is your first update in... what, two or so weeks?_**

**_Me: (duck tapes his mouth shut)_**

**_Drew: (blinks)_**

**_Me: Good think you aren't wearing one of those new LEP suits, otherwise you would have made your wings go lower or something. Anyway, I don't own Artemis Fowl, Pokemon, or Wereworld. And now, (turns to Drew) What were you saying about my updates?_**

**_Drew: (starts to sweat before running away)_**

**_Me: COME BACK HERE, GRASSHEAD! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!  
><em>**

**_Willem: (walks in just as we ran out) What...? (Shakes head) I don't think I even want to know..._**


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Wolf

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

><p>"There they are..." a man whispered, sitting on a branch above. He and his partner had seen the boys earlier and had followed them. The two boys were now asleep, snoring softly.<p>

"You think they could be a problem?" another man asked the first. He shook his head.

"I don't know. But, the boy with the green hair looks familiar..."

"How so?"

"He reminds me of Vala..." The other man looked surprised.

"Do you think that he might be her lost son?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before we were sent here, Vala was actually sane and had a child. However, he somehow disappeared when he was still a baby. After that... well, I think you know what happened."

"So... you think that the green-haired boy is actually Vala's lost son?" The man shrugged.

"It's just a guess. Besides, neither of us has any idea about the other boy, so we might want to tell our superiors about this." The first man nodded and grabbed a phone out of his pocket, dialing the number. It was picked up on the second ring.

"Sir, we have some interesting news..." he said, then went on the explain everything they had talked about.

"...I see, sir... Yes, we'll keep an eye on them... yes... yes sir, goodbye." He then hung up and put the phone away.

"He wants us to keep an eye on them?" his companion asked. The man nodded.

"He also wants us to contact him as soon as something strange happens."

"This is an interesting turn of events..."

"You and me both, Dridel."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh boy! Who was the man? Who's Dridel? Who was on the other line of the phone? Whoever they were, they might be the reason Willem is in that world in the first place. We'll have to see, though? Review or PM, and I'll see ya later!<strong>_

_**Drew: (still has duck tape over his mouth, but holds up a sign that says: 'DON'T DO IT!')**_

_**Willem: Why am I still here?**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Wolf

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

><p>The next day, both of them had breakfast, along with the pokemon, and Drew explained how to battle with a pokemon.<p>

"Since I'm a coordinator, I specialize more on how a pokemon looks in battle than the real battling, but I can give you the basics. First of all, you have to have a good relationship with your pokemon, otherwise they won't obey you. Second, you have to know the moves your pokemon can use. They aren't able to use any other moves than the four they either already know or will eventually learn. Third, you have to be quick on your feet in the heat of a battle. Say your commands loud and clear. You also have to time when to say them, otherwise you might have a hard time defeating your opponent."

"This is a lot to learn on just how to battle."

"I know. Most trainers just learn it the hard way. Besides, after our battle, you need to teach me how to fight with a sword."

"This is going to be a _long_ adventure..." Soon, they finished their breakfast and cleaned up before Drew gave Willem Absol's and Butterfree's pokeballs.

"Before we start, I need to tell you some more about battling. There are different types of battles, for one. 1-on-1, 2-on-2, 3-on-3, 4-on-4, 5-on-5, 6-on-6, Rotation Battles, Triple Battles, Double Battles, and Single Battles. Each has its own rules."

"I can see that on Rotation Battles, but what about the other nine? They seem similar to me."

"They aren't if you know your battle types. The Single, Double, and Triple Battles are battles where you have that set number of pokemon out at the same time. The rest are battles where you only have that set number of pokemon battling."

"So, what you're saying is, the Single, Double, and Triple battles are where I have up to three pokemon out in the battle at the same time, while the other six are where I can only use up to that number of pokemon?"

"Exactly. You're a quick learner!"

"Thanks, Drew. Now, how do you judge the battles?"

"Well, there are the referees, who make the calls on whether a pokemon is knocked out and they also call out if it becomes a tie, and so forth. In contests, however, we have three judges. Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and the town's Nurse Joy. They give points to the appeals in the first round and judge if a pokemon has been knocked out, along with decreasing a coordinator's points in the rounds ahead. But, if you do a battle out in the wild against a wild pokemon or a trainer, there is no-one to judge the battle but you and/or your opponent. By the way, Willem, I thought about something last night."

"What is it, Drew?"

"I thought it would seem weird if a guy like you doesn't have a pokemon, going by your age and all, so I thought that you should try and catch some pokemon of your own."

"What about when I have to go back to my world?"

"Hmm..." Drew closed his eyes. He had thought of that, but there were only two options. A, he could take them home with him, which would probably be a bad idea, or B, give them to someone who needs them.

"Drew, I know the choices, so you don't have to tell me. I've already made up my mind as well." The grasshead opened his eyes and gazed at Willem in surprise.

"So, you're-?"

"Going to give them to someone else? Yes." he nodded. Drew sighed.

"I wish you could stay here, but you're needed in your own world. Maybe, after the crisis is over in your world, you could come back here with your friends and stay here for good."

"I wish, Drew, but a saying I once heard says: 'Where there is light, there will always be darkness. You can never have one without the other.' So, if I ever left there, trouble would still rear its ugly head."

"I see." Drew then gave Willem a quick lesson on pokemon battles, which Willem won, surprisingly. He gave Drew back his pokeballs before the boy started talking.

"You're more surprising than I thought. And, while we battled, I thought of someone I think we should go and meet."

"Who, may I ask, are you talking about?"

"His name's Ash. He's a friend to May and he's been on lots of adventures, as she says. I've met him before, whenever I met up with May during her first journeys through Kanto and Hoenn. If anyone will be able to teach you more about battling and tell us more about the regions, it's him. We also need to make good time and get to LaRousse."

"Why? What about our sword lessons?"

"They can wait. May also said that Ash doesn't stay in his hometown for long, so we have to get there as soon as we can."

"Do you think he might be a Werelord as well?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, based on the guy's history." Drew said. As they started walking towards LaRousse, he told Willem more about Ash's adventures that May had told him about. Soon, he was impressed.

"Wow. I don't think I would have ever been able to do all that, Drew."

"That's the same thing I said when I first heard the stories, but they're true." They continued walking, talking about other subjects, until something happened.

* * *

><p>They were almost to LaRousse when, suddenly, the cry of a pokemon cut through the quiet route. Willem looked to Drew, who seemed surprised, but thought the same as the Werelord. They both ran towards the sound and saw three growling Mightyenas, whom had cornered an injured Spinda. The one on the left then jumped at the Spot Panda pokemon, about to use a Crunch attack. Drew grabbed his Absol's pokeball, letting out the pokemon.<p>

"Use Shadow Ball on the attacking Mightyena, Absol!" he commanded. The Disaster pokemon powered it up quickly and unleashed it, hitting the Mightyena and sending it on its side. The other two turned to them and snarled at Drew. However, they suddenly started to whimper and back away, keeping their eyes on Willem. Drew was confused, since Willem wasn't beside him anymore, and turned. He wished he hadn't. He was now staring at two, glowing golden eyes. He froze and his eyes widened. Now he knew why Willem had such a reputation with his enemies. They feared his beastly side, just like what Drew was doing now, though only his eyes were changed. Even though it was just his eyes, Drew was still filled with fear. This was probably the reason that the Mightyena backed away. Willem's eyes then blinked before changing back to their regular green color and Drew could feel his fear subsiding. He put his hand on Drew's shoulder gently.

"Easy, Drew. Sorry if I scared you." he said, "I just did that to scare away the pokemon." Drew nodded as his breathing returned to normal. He turned around to see that all three Mightyenas had ran away and the Spinda was trying to get up. Willem slowly went over to the pokemon, his hands facing it.

"Easy," he murmured, the pokemon looking at him curiously, "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help." It let out a small cry of protest, though it was too weak to do anything to stop him from coming closer. Willem gently picked it up and examined it. Drew came over to look a minute later, once the fear was out of his system and he had returned Absol.

"Those three pokemon did a number on this one."

"It's known as a Spinda, Willem, and you're right. It seems to have been injured badly. LaRousse is just ahead. If we run, we can make it there in under ten minutes." Willem nodded, and followed Drew as he ran ahead.

* * *

><p>Once they were in LaRousse, Drew led the way to the Pokemon Center. It didn't take long and soon, Spinda was in Nurse Joy's care. They were outside the healing room, sitting on a bench, Willem watching Spinda as it was healed with Drew beside him.<p>

"...Willem?" Drew asked, unsure. He didn't want to do anything he shouldn't and get the Werelord mad.

"Yeah?"

"You seem really worried about Spinda."

"Why wouldn't I? It got hurt by those pokemon and was defenseless." Drew sighed.

"I know that. Those pokemon were Mightyena, and it's their nature to attack others, no matter how strong they are. Willem, this is a fight-to-survive world. If we hadn't been there when we were, Spinda would have probably been those Mightyenas' next meal. It's the law of nature here. It's probably the law of nature in other worlds, too. We have to accept that, even if we interfered in that one-sided battle, Spinda might not survive." Willem closed his eyes.

"I know, Drew, but I've seen too many others die at the hands of Leopold, directly and indirectly. I didn't want to see another death; every life has its value and a meaning, and I just knew I had to help that Spinda. It just didn't feel right to watch it get beat up." Drew smiled.

"Ash would have probably said the same thing and saved the Spinda. You seem so much like him, even though I've known you for two days." Willem looked to Drew.

"Really? I mean, you've told me about his adventures, but would he really have done the same?" Drew nodded.

"Absolutely. Ash cares for every pokemon: legendary and non-legendary; weak and strong; young and old; he cares about every one. I've seen it myself a few times. He would do anything to help anyone, even jump off a cliff. I wouldn't be surprised if he had actually done that already."

"He's so loving of others, and yet so careless about himself... I wish I could say the same for myself." Drew looked to Willem in surprise.

"Why?"

"Jumping off a cliff to help his friends... I would do most things for my friends, but I think I would be too scared to do that. He's so brave and fearless... and I wouldn't be ashamed to call myself a coward if I wouldn't go over a cliff willingly to save my friends." Drew smacked Willem on the arm.

"Now don't go saying things like that!" he said angrily, "Given enough time, I bet you would work up enough courage to do the same. You' have more courage than you believe, Willem. Ash isn't brave. He's courageous. Brave is where you have no fear. Courage is where you have fear, but you do something anyway, in spite of your fear. He told me himself, when I asked about one of his stunts, that he wasn't brave. He was scared, but he did it anyway to help his friends. If you were in the same position, you would do the same." Drew then stood up and walked away, leaving Willem to watch Spinda heal.

_Maybe he's right. _Willem thought, _Maybe I'm more courageous than I believe. Maybe I have as much as As does, but I just haven't given myself the chance to look._

* * *

><p>"Spinda is going to be just fine, but it needs to rest for a day or two." Nurse Joy told him. She and her Chansey had exited the healing room after fifteen minutes, Chansey rolling a sleeping Spinda down the hall to another room for rest and to make room for the next patient. Willem stood up, nodding.<p>

"Thank you, ma'am." Joy looked at him curiously.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I suspected as much. Most people know about me and Officer Jenny as soon as they enter the first unfamiliar town on their journey; when you called me ma'am, I knew that you must have never heard of me or Jenny before. By the way, I'm Nurse Joy, and the pokemon that took Spinda down the hall is Chansey. What's your name?"

"Willem Ferran, ma- Nurse Joy."

"What a creative first name. Is that Spinda your's?"

"No, it's a wild pokemon. I just saved it from a pack of Mightyenas, along with Drew."

"I see. Just don't worry, okay? Spinda will be fine under my care."

"Chansey!" the pokemon called from down the hall.

"Looks like I have another pokemon to take care of. Good luck on your journey, Mr. Ferran." Willem nodded to her retreating form.

"Thank you, Ms. Joy." _I'm not exactly on a pokemon journey, but I am on a journey of sorts. Now, where did Chansey put Spinda?_

* * *

><p>Willem had no difficulty finding the Spot Panda pokemon. It was fast asleep, with a bandage covering it here and there, on a bed with a warm blanket. Willem smiled. Nurse Joy knew how to make everything better, alright.<p>

_Maybe that's why her name is Joy. She spreads Joy wherever she goes, maybe. _he thought, going into thee room and softly closing the door behind him. He then walked over and sat on the chair beside the bed. Spinda shifted a bit, and the blanket slightly slid off of it. Willem took the blanket and adjusted it, covering Spinda once again. It let out a small bark of contentment in its sleep. Willem smiled even larger. He looked out the window and saw, judging by the shadows of the trees, it was lunchtime. He smoothed out the blanket before standing up and quietly exiting the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third chapter. Consider this as late Halloween, Veteran's Day, and Thanksgiving presents. For those of you who have been reading my <strong>_**Holiday ****P****resents**_** story, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I knew what I wanted to write for Veteran's Day, I just had Writer's block for Halloween. I promise, it will be up soon, then I'll write Veteran's Day and Thanksgiving.**_


End file.
